


Карьеристы

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Suits (TV), Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Challenge Response, Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Долохову предлагают работу в Нью-Йорке, и ему приходится выбирать между карьерой и личной жизнью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Карьеристы

**Author's Note:**

> Фик писался на спец-квест ФБ-20013.

Новая работа в нью-йоркской фирме — большой шаг в карьере. Переезд в Штаты — не менее важное решение, но куда более сложное. Долохов никогда не думал уехать за границу, для этого пришлось бы оставить семью, партнера, друзей. Так что всерьез работу за рубежом он не искал, ему ее предложили внезапно.

На очередной международной юридической конференции в Москве его представили элегантной и суровой женщине по имени Джессика Пирсон, управляющему партнеру крупной нью-йоркской фирмы. С Джессикой они побеседовали очень мило, обмениваясь новостями международного права. Долохов по привычке позволял себе вольности и небольшие дерзости, особенно когда понял, что выигрывает в этом поединке. Джессика скрывала под спокойными улыбками некоторое изумление, после, верно, за глаза назвала хамом, а на деле предложила работу. После ухода Эдварда Дарби у «Пирсон-Хардман» осталось в клиентах много транснациональных и иностранных корпораций, особенно европейских, и в частности, пара российских, поэтому ей остро понадобился способный вести их дела юрист.

Обдумав все, Долохов решил, что такой шанс выпадает раз в жизни и его нельзя упускать. В конце концов, он всегда может вернуться в Россию. Покупая билеты, собирая вещи и увольняясь с работы, Долохов ожидал, что ему будет предъявлять претензии мать, которую он «бросает», или Кирилл, в чьей фирме он работал после окончания университета, но никак не ожидал бурного протеста со стороны партнера.

— Ты меня никогда ни о чем не спрашиваешь! — дурная привычка Анатоля все преувеличивать проявила себя и здесь.

— Послушай, это очень важно для меня. Я ведь предлагаю ехать вместе, разве нет? — пытался успокоить его Долохов.

— Прекрасно! А что я буду делать в Нью-Йорке?

— То же самое, что и здесь, — маяться ерундой, — огрызнулся Долохов. — Я же тебе говорю, это большой шаг в карьере.

— Ну да, твоя карьера, как всегда, важней всего. А про мою карьеру ты забыл?

Это было уже смешно.

— Писать статейки про всякие шмотки ты можешь как в Москве, так и в Нью-Йорке.

Поссорились прилично. Анатоль заявил, что никуда не поедет и в гости приезжать тоже не будет. Из принципа, так как он регулярно летал за границу по любому поводу.

Однако в Нью-Йорк Долохов отправился не один, а вместе со своим ассистентом, которого Джессика также согласилась взять. Анатоль его провожать не поехал, а Долохов, тоже из принципа, не позвонил перед вылетом.

* * *

У Джессики оказался свой личный «бульдог», некий Харви Спектер. В фирме его не любили, но уважали и боялись. Не без повода, так как Спектер умел работать и всегда выигрывал. У Долохова с Харви было немало общего: от подчеркнутой самоуверенности до желания побеждать любой ценой и болезненного чувства собственничества по отношению к своим делам, своему кабинету или своим ассистентам.

Естественно, они не сошлись. Спектер, поняв, что ни отделаться от нового коллеги, ни вывести из себя не удастся, решил просто его игнорировать и, по возможности, уводить дела. Такой подход к работе казался Долохову совершенно неэффективным и мешал концентрироваться на поставленной задаче. Между ними установилось негласное соперничество не только за клиентов, но и за внимание Джессики. Сначала эта глупая ребяческая борьба раздражала, но Долохов всегда был азартен, любил адреналин и потому принял вызов. Спектер терпеть не мог доводить дело до суда, а Долохов больше всего любил именно судебный процесс. Он иногда подкалывал Спектера, когда тот не хотел заключать досудебное соглашение, говоря: «Не мучайся, Харви, передай дело мне, а я за тобой подчищу». Спектер посылал его, а Долохов, возвращаясь в офис, только смеялся.

Работы было много и, что самое главное, она ему нравилась. И Долохов упорно делал вид, что именно из-за нее он вечерами остается в офисе позже всех, а не потому, что в съемной квартире слишком тихо и слишком пусто.

* * *

В отличие от Долохова и Спектера, их ассистенты сошлись мгновенно и даже подружились. Петя Ростов, бросивший все ради того, чтобы поехать со своим начальником на другой конец света, проводил на работе почти столько же времени, сколько и сам Долохов, преданно выполняя все поручения, и, верно, гордился своей самоотверженностью. Ассистент Харви, Майк Росс, юноша, обладающий необыкновенной памятью и даже благодаря этому как-то раз обыгравший Долохова в карты, тоже имел привычку допоздна сидеть на работе. С Петей они обсуждали все подряд, но особенно — своих непосредственных начальников. Два влюбленных мальчика, работающих из всех сил в надежде на одобрение замкнутого и скупого на похвалу объекта своих мечтаний, не могли не поделиться друг с другом наболевшим.

Из этих разговоров Петя сделал вывод, что Харви Спектер — замкнутый карьерист, который в охоте за победой, приученный постоянной борьбой никому не доверять, растерял все шансы на счастливую личную жизнь. А возможно, даже боялся ее.

Где-то Петя это уже видел. Поделившись своими выводами с Долоховым в обеденный перерыв, он увидел хищную ухмылку:

— Спектер не первый и не последний. Приходится выбирать, знаешь ли. Посмотри на нас хотя бы. Мы здесь, а наши родственники — в Москве. Нельзя иметь все. Впрочем, его личная жизнь меня не касается. Ты бы лучше узнал у Росса что-нибудь полезное, например, что Спектер решил делать с этим свидетелем в деле Хотсана. Он так и будет ебать нам мозги?

* * *

Петя завёз тележку с кофеваркой, чашками и коробкой конфет в офис Долохова и, присев на диван, начал разливать кофе. За окном давно стемнело, почти все ушли домой, и только Долохов последние два часа никак не мог сосредоточиться: слова Пети чем-то задели его. Он уже почти четыре месяца не разговаривал с Анатолем. У них так бывало: оба достаточно уперты, чтобы не сдавать позиции. Но эта размолвка тянулась уже слишком долго, и Долохов начал понимать, что прятаться в работе все сложнее и сложнее. Да, он бодается со Спектером за клиентов, за бонусы, за репутацию, но чем дальше, тем меньше понимает, с какой целью. Деньги, уважение, победа — все это, несомненно, важные вещи, но при этом чего-то не хватает. Здесь он как на отшибе, оторванный от всех дорогих ему людей. Да, есть перед кем покрасоваться, но вот поделиться победой — не с кем. Кроме Ростова, но он не в счет, с ним не так, как с Анатолем. Ему совершенно точно нужно что-то большее, чем победы на работе и приличное количество денег на банковском счету. Может, Спектеру раньше тоже надо было, а теперь...

— Петя, ты зачем мне сегодня про Спектера говорил? В отпуск хочешь?

Ростов поднял голову, удивленно поглядел на него.

— Нет, я не отпрашивался, я просто... — он смутился. — Федор Иванович, я просто поделился информацией. Я ничего такого не имел в виду.

Но по смятению Ростова он прекрасно понимал, что тот сравнивал. Вторым Харви Спектером Долохов становиться не хотел. А ведь именно этим он все последнее время и занимался, прячась от чувств в работе.

Долохов выключил компьютер, собрал вещи и, проходя мимо недоуменно наблюдающего за ним Пети, непринужденно бросил:

— Я думаю, сегодня не помешает уйти пораньше. И тебе советую.

Надо пойти домой, позвонить Анатолю, извиниться, разобраться. Не упустить того человека, ради которого стоит побеждать.


End file.
